My Magical Entrance
by RavenclawLady223
Summary: This story is about a new witch starting Hogwarts for the first time. Enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran down the stairs and sashayed into the kitchen. Only Mom was up, and she looked at me from her station at the sink where she was surveying the dishes washing themselves. There was already a neat little pile in the other side of the sink where all the cups, plates, and serving platters sat, leftover from last night's party.

The party had been for me- tomorrow I would be going off to Hogwarts for the first time. It wasn't unusual for a young witch or wizard to have a sendoff get-together before they went to magic school. After all, Claire (my sister) and Vincent (my brother) had had their parties when they were 11, too.

I sat down in my chair to a wonderful breakfast of still-warm buttermilk pancakes and bacon, my all-time favorite. "Sleep all right?" my mother asked me, somewhat absent-mindedly. The truth was I hadn't- I had dozed on and off all night. After all these years of waiting and dreaming, I was starting to feel nervous about going to boarding school.

Would I make any friends? What house would I be sorted into? What if it was Slytherin? All these questions and more had run through my head several times, until I found the best way to deal with them, to simply ignore them. But I didn't want her to worry, so I told her, "Yep! I slept just fine." She glanced over at me, and I could tell that she saw right through my lie.

She was especially good at that, because she was in the Hogwarts house of Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is the smartest house at Hogwarts, where the bright-minded and the geniuses were sorted. Mom was the only one in that house. Then there is Gryffindor, 'where the dwell the brave at heart'. Dad, Claire, and Vincent were all in Gryffindor, which accounted for the deep red and gold accents all over the house.

The last two are Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is the house where the 'just and loyal' are sorted into, but Slytherin is a whole other thing. Slytherin has a reputation for being the 'evil' house at Hogwarts. Dad often says that almost every single Slytherin turns out bad.

But I don't want to judge a book by its cover, so before I can decide for myself whether they are really the worst house or not, I'm just going to describe them using the official terms, cunning and ambitious.

I was still munching on my bacon when Claire walked down the stairs. She is no less than 4 years older than I am; I am 11 and Claire is 15. She sits down at her spot, at the head of the table, and I notice that she is already dressed.

"Where are you going?" I question her. Claire stares at me like I'm an alien. "You forgot? You have been looking forward to go to Diagon Alley all week!" That's when I remember that we are visiting Diagon Alley today.

A feeling of excitement rises up inside of me. Today we are going to buy my wand! Not to mention my books, cauldron, robes, and animal! I've been pondering over what animal to get for days. Hogwarts students are only allowed to get cats, toads, or owls.

I look over at Mom, who is looking curiously at me. "When are we leaving?" "In one hour, at twelve." She replies, and as I dash up the stairs to my room, I can hear her yelling at Vince to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My room is styled like a library, with dark brown bookshelves that go up to the ceiling taking up two out of four of the walls. I have all kinds of books, from mysteries to nonfiction to biographies.

I raced into my closet, dodging the books that had to be sorted into my bookshelves, and picked out a sweater and jeans. We were taking side-along apparition because we ran out of floo powder, so I was really excited to apparate for my first time. I brushed my teeth in seconds and within 10 minutes I had found my item list and was ready to go.

We all gathered in the living room, which was right off the kitchen. "Now, we are leaving a bit earlier than planned, but I have a couple things to go over with you," started my strict but lovable mother. "First I'll be apparating to the Leaky Cauldron with Claire." Claire still had one year until she could learn to apparate herself, and she was clearly not very happy about it. Mom continued.

"Then, once I drop you off, you are free to go around Diagon Alley on your own." Claire brightened considerably at this. "After that, I'll come back for Vince and Gabi. Vince, you can go on your own too, but I want Gabi to stay with me. Once you have your stuff, we'll all meet back at the Leaky Cauldron. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Hold on… where is Dad?" Vince piped up all of a sudden. "Restocking the floo powder," Mom replied. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Mom dug in her purse for a few seconds, and then brought out two little sacks. "Money," She said, handing one to Claire and one to Vince.

Without further ado, Claire grabbed Mom's arm, and with a quick "Ready?" to Claire, they disappeared with a loud crack that echoed through the house. Seconds later, another loud crack announced Mom's arrival. Victor and I gripped her arms rather tightly, and with yet another crack, we were whisked away.

Apparition was definitely not my favorite way to travel. If I could even put it into words, it felt like I was stuffed into a metal cage that was contracting in on me. I couldn't breathe and my vision went black. Suddenly, when I thought I would never get out of this, we were released to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was a busy pub, with tables and chairs spread over the floor. Mom walked briskly towards the back, nodding curtly at witches and wizards on the way. Vincent and I followed, almost running to keep up with her.

We reached the back, just in time to see Mom whisk out her wand from her back pocket, and tap a couple bricks. The rest folded away neatly to reveal Diagon Alley. Gabi had loved Diagon Alley for as long as she could remember going there. All the busy shops and people rushing around excited her.

Vince quickly disappeared to find his friends, and Mom and I were left alone. "Okay, first things first. Let's get your wand."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr. Ollivander was a short man with raggedy white hair who sold wands. Gabi and her mom had to wait in a long line to see him, because they had waited until the last moment to go shopping for their school supplies.

When they were finally first in line, Gabi introduced herself. "Ah! Ms. Edgecombe!" he proclaimed loudly, "I was wondering when you would come about." Gabi wondered how he knew about her, until she realized that it was probably through her brother and sister.

"Which one, which one," Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself "Ooh! How about this one." He pulled a brand new looking box off of a shelf. "I made this one just a couple days ago." He opened the box and handed Gabi the wand inside. "Springy, with a dragon heartstring core, made from holly wood, 9 ½ inches. Wave it around, now.

Oh… that's quite all right!" I had waved it around like Mr. Ollivander said, but I didn't think it was the right one. Boxes shot off the walls and crashed to the floor, wands spilling out. One of the wands rolled right to my feet as I handed back the holly wand with a 'sorry'.

Hesitantly, I picked up the one by my feet. It was very dusty, so I wiped it off. "May I try this one, Mr. Ollivander?" He waved at me with his hand, to tell me to try it out. This time, I waved the wand at the boxes that were still sprawled all over the floor, assuming that if this wasn't the right wand for me, I couldn't damage them anymore.

But there was something different with this wand, and I felt it when I picked it up, and when I waved it. It felt like it was meant for me, like we were meant for each other. I had waved the wand at the boxes, and to my amazement, they found their wands and stacked up in a neat little pile, ready to be put back onto the shelves.

Mr. Ollivander looked at me from the floor where he had been attempting to put the boxes back in order. With excitement in his eyes, he said to me, "Well, I'll be darned. This is one of the oldest wands I made; it must have been sitting up there for decades.

Because it is so old, it is made of ash tree wood, 10 ¼ inches, durable, and, _Kneazle whiskers._ I never use Kneazle whiskers anymore, because they are not as useful, but the wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Edgecombe, and this wand has chosen you."

I stared at my new companion in amazement as my mother paid for the wand. We thanked Mr. Ollivander and Mom ushered me out of the store, back into the busy hubbub of Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by in a whir of activity. Once we finished all our shopping, (including buying a cage for my new tawny owl named Athena), we had to pack up our trunks and get ready for the next day, when we would be taking the Hogwarts Express to the school.

I carefully packed each magical item into my trunk, making sure that everything was safe and sound. When I reached my wand, I made sure to wrap it up in its box. I couldn't afford for it to get damaged.

Before going to bed, I laid out my clothes for the next day. It would be more jeans and a sweatshirt, comfy clothes for the train, before I changed into my new school robes. Lastly, I packed my favorite book because I know I will get homesick while I'm at Hogwarts.

I tiptoed to bed, turned out my lamp, and made a last effort to get some sleep. I awoke the next morning to my mom banging at the door, yelling at me to get up.

I glanced at my clock. 9:25! I had overslept! We were supposed to leave by 10:00 to be at Kings Cross station at 11:30 to catch the train that leaves at 12:00! I raced downstairs and shoved into my mouth my mom's famous scrambled eggs, still warm.

I sped back up the stairs, now panting. Freshening up for the day, I showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face, fixed my hair, and changed my clothes in record time.

By the time I had finished up and shot downstairs, lugging my trunk and Athena in her cage behind me, it was only 10:05 and my whole family was waiting for me in the car. Although we are a magical family, we live in a muggle city, so it is necessary for us to have the normal functions that muggles have.

"Gabi, hurry up!" my brother complained. No one in my family was very patient, and 5 minutes is all they are willing to wait for me. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Loading my luggage into the trunk of the car, I stepped in and was immediately amazed.

I knew my dad was going to put an expansion charm on our car for the ride, but this was spectacular. You could fit ten people, just in the back two rows of the car. There was easily enough room for me to sit with Athena in her cage next to me, along with my brother and sister and their pets.

I slammed the car door shut and as we drove off, I said a silent goodbye to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We reached Kings Cross around 11:25, still early even though we left late. Like I said, my family is proficient and rushed. As we unloaded our luggage, I couldn't help but notice all the wizarding families around me trying to blend in.

Living incognito in the muggle world, I know how to dress, act, and be a muggle, but I could pick out families that lived in the wizarding world. They were trying too hard, and weren't doing a good job of blending in.

One man was wearing a quilt, another wearing pajamas, and there was even a lady wearing a skirt as a shirt! Amazingly, though, none of the muggles acknowledged how silly they looked. They would look strangely at them, and maybe watch them for a few seconds too long, but none of them said anything.

Moving through Kings Cross was like trying to walk through water. There were so many people milling around that you couldn't take three steps without bumping into someone.

However, we somehow managed to get through with our owls, cats, and luggage carts. We finally reached the muggle entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and there were not nearly as many people. One by one leaning on the wall, my family and I reached the train with few difficulties.

This was not my first time at Platform 9 ¾, but I was still in awe of the greatness of it. It was so energizing, to be in a place where no one had to hide their magic. I watched luggage being flown onto the train, escaped animals being summoned to their owners, and even the conductor was working his magic on the train.

"Bye, Mom." I kissed her goodbye, same to my dad, and Claire led me to the train. "Have a good time," my dad yelled as I left. Vincent, mumbling about being slow, rushed in front of us, anxious to meet his friends and relay their vacations to each other.

Clair and I loaded onto the train, lugging our trunks and animals behind us. "Gabi, now I have to go sign in to the prefect's carriage and manage the train for a while, but you should go try and make some friends."

I could tell how sad she was for not getting to sit with me on my first train ride to Hogwarts, but she was a prefect and had her duties. "Can't I come with you?" I've always been shy and I was sure this would result in devastation, as no one would likely want to sit with me.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. Only prefects are allowed in the prefect's carriage." She said with a sad smile. "Okay then." I sucked up to my fate and waved goodbye to her as I found an empty carriage to sit in. After adjusting my luggage in the racks above the window and setting down Athena in her cage next to me, I stared longingly out the window for a couple of seconds.

After that, the train started moving and I shouted goodbyes out the window to my parents. I slumped down in my seat again and started playing with the frayed seats until another disturbance that would change my life forever surprised me.

A short, red-haired girl, looking frazzled and still carrying her luggage, entered the carriage.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much to all my readers so far! You have no clue how much I appreciate it all. I know some of these chapters are very short, but please stick with me.

Also, I know that I am adding new chapters everyday (or trying to), but I may not be able to do that in the future. Thank you so much and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love to know what you think of the story and any tips or changes you would like. Thanks!

Chapter 6

Before introducing herself, the girl shyly but politely asked me if she could sit with me in the carriage, to which I of course said yes. "Hi, I'm Ginny! You probably already know my brothers, the Weasley's."

I was confused, until I realized she must think I was older than her. "Oh! No, this is my first year!" "Oh!" She looked embarrassed, and I was going to say something to comfort her when another girl with long, strawberry blond hair walked in.

"May I sit here?" She asked dreamily, like she had way more important things to think about. My first impression of her was a spoiled snob, who would likely be sorted into Slytherin. Again, I was surprised to realize that her pale face was red-streaked and she had silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Uhh, sure," I replied gently, motioning to the seat next to me. "What happened?" "I'm sorry," she got out between sobs, "No one wanted to sit with me!" "Why is that?" I asked, now patting her back. I spoke too soon.

Ginny pointed to her head when she wasn't looking, and I noticed a strange pair of shaded glasses. They were very bright colors and were very big, making them stand out on top of her plain hair. "I just don't know!" she said, calming down now. She wiped away her tears, sat up straight, and talked again.

"I'm sorry, let's start over. My name is Luna Lovegood, and I am not going to cry anymore today. You see, I am very sensitive, and people always make fun of me. But I'm not going to care anymore. Why should I?" I liked her attitude.

"Well, I'm Gabi. Gabi Edgecombe." I gave Ginny a pointed look. "Oh! I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you." Just then, our third disturbance popped in. "Candy, anyone?" the lady said in a strange accent.

Ginny's face turned red and I took over. My mom had given me lots of money for the ride, and I treated everyone to loads of candy. We piled it up on one of the empty seats, kicked our feet up, and talked, laughed, ate, and shared our life's ambitions for most of the ride.

"Well," I said giggling, "I've always wanted to write a book." Everyone burst out laughing, including me. It wasn't funny, but we were all on sugar rushes. "Hey, Gabs! Made some new friends?" my sister plopped herself down next to me and grabbed a chocolate frog.

"Yep! This is Luna, and Ginny. This is my sister, Claire." I introduced everyone, and surprisingly Luna became shy again. We chatted with Claire for a while which was even more fun because she had been through Hogwarts before.

Just as I snagged the last box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, the train lurched to a stop.


End file.
